herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yosuke Hanamura
Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character from Persona 4. Much like the game's protagonist, Yosuke had also moved from a big city to the small rural town of Inaba. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Yuri Lowenthal, who also voices Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchiha, Simon, Suzaku Kururugi, Cecil Harvey, Reks, and Patroklos Alexander. Appearance Yosuke has slightly unkempt mahogany hair (revealed to be dyed in Shadow of the Labyrinth), and brown eyes. At both his school and inside the Midnight Channel, he wears a school uniform of Yasogami High, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, he is never seen without them). Yosuke also wears orange glasses during battles. During summer he wears his school summer uniform, along with another V-necked shirt with short sleeves. On weekends, he wears a white leather jacket with a orange V-necked shirt, and dark green pants. During weekends in the summer, he wears a white V-necked shirt with red motifs on the front. During the Crossdressing School Festival he wears a school uniform for girls with a light-yellow sweater vest, a loose red ribbon, a red checkered mini skirt, black stockings, brown shoes and a strawberry red rubblehead on top of his head. Interestingly, in the anime, his socks are mysteriously changed from black to white. In Persona 4 Golden in winter he wears snow suit with white hoodie, orange goggles around his neck with light blue scarf, white pullover jacket with snow red jacket, black gloves, green camo pants, and yellow shoes. Even during colder days in winter at school, he wears sky blue pullovers jacket underneath his school uniform. In Persona 4: The Animation, his swimming trunks are orange and have a floral pattern on them, and wears Yasogami High basketball uniform when he supported Kou's last game. Then later on cross dressing change to black to white socks. Personality Yosuke is a clumsy, somewhat paranoid transfer-student who arrived six-months before the protagonist. He is often the target for jokes about his lack of muscles and body strength, and fights with blunt, double-handed objects - such as knives, kunais and wrenches. The protagonist first sees him crashing his bike into a garbage can - the first of many times - but he doesn't introduce himself to the protagonist until he helps Yosuke by getting him out of a garbage can. He cares deeply about Saki Konishi and fell into depression after her death. He tends to be a bit of a wannabe ladies' man and has a fascination for girls, but more so in the original game, he shows great deducing skills and is often on task of the situation on hand, and can be a very serious individual at times. He also tends to keep a good face in order to make sure the team is on their best spirits and cares a lot about Yu at times, as well as having a strong sense of justice. A notable gag is that Yosuke seems to be at odds with Chie Satonaka several times. Gallery Images Yosuke Hanamura render.png|Persona 4 P4U_Yosuke_Portrait.png|Persona 4 Arena PQ_Yosuke_Hanamura_Render.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth PQ2_Yosuke_Hanamura.png|Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Yosuke_Hanamura_P4DAN.png|Persona 4: Dancing All Night Yosuke_Hanamura_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle yosuke.jpg yosuke-double.gif Yo030 04.png Yo000 04.png Yosuke-sprite6.png Yosuke sprite.png tumblr_inline_mjktbahxrQ1qz4rgp.png yosuke-sprite4.png yosuke 2.jpg yos.jpg Picture1.jpg Mitsuru defeats Yosuke.png Trivia *Like Junpei Iori and Kenji Tomochika, being of the Magician Arcana, Yosuke's relationship with his crush ends tragically. *Yosuke Hanamura's headphones resemble the red versions of Coby CV215 headphones. *The word, "Atlus", is printed on Yosuke's bike. *In the game when Yosuke went inside Saki's Twisted Shopping District, he usually sees cut up photos of him and Saki working at Junes, but in anime he sees cut up movie tickets he gave to her. *As part of Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Golden promotions, Yosuke is used as his seiyuu's avatar for the BlazBlue radio show "Bururaji" chatting along with the seiyuus of BlazBlue characters Ragna the Bloodedge (Tomokazu Sugita), Noel Vermillion (Kanako Kondou) and Tsubaki Yayoi (Asami Imai). His "opening act" is similar to his first appearance in the original Persona 4 where he crashes into a trash can while riding his bicycle although this time, instead of trash can he crashes into Ragna. *The way Yosuke performs Garudyne in Persona 4 Arena resembles his follow up attack (Yosuke Strike in ENG or Yosuke no Kougeki/Yosuke's Attack in JPN). *When Yosuke equips the Yellow Featherman outfit in Persona 4 Golden he says "Hey, I'm in yellow!? I'm not the fat one! Am I...?". The line alludes to the Persona 2 duology where Eikichi Mishina used the Yellow Featherman mask when he was an overweight kid. It also alludes to the character Raita Oishi, Yellow Owl from Chojin Sentai Jetman, the Super Sentai series Featherman is a parody of. *In the Gekkoukan High school uniform, he imitates Junpei Iori's victory pose, which is fitting due to them bearing the same Arcana, the Magician. *Prior to entering "Marukyu Tofu", Yosuke reveals that he can't eat Tofu (His reasons are not mentioned) *In the weeks that Nanako appears on the Midnight Channel, if the player decides to go to the Void Quest dungeon and talk to Yosuke at the entrance, he will say after his primary lines: "Our princess is in another castle, dude", referring to the Mario Bros. games by Nintendo. Yosuke shares his last name with Neon Hanamura from Persona 4. They are both voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Healers Category:Crossover Heroes